


Stelle gemelle

by skyearth85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: Tony Stark, genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo. Natasha Stark-Rogers, genio, miliardaria, ex cattiva ragazza, filantropa. Perché in questo universo Tony Stark non è un eroe, è solo il gemello di un supereroe. Supereroina. Iron Woman insomma.Tutto diventa più complicato quando lo Steve Rogers di un'altra dimensione compare a chiedere aiuto.EDIT: io e la funzione capitoli su AO3 non andiamo d'accordo, perciò ho cancellato la prima versione di questa storia e l'ho ripostata in una capitolo unico. Mi scuso per il disagio.





	Stelle gemelle

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio la Triade Amorosa per il lavoro svolto anche quest'anno con il BBI :)
> 
> Segnalo che ho dovuto ricaricare la storia perchè in fase di postaggio mi ha scombussolato l'ordine dei capitoli e alcuni pezzi erano mancanti. A mia discolpa la vecchiaia avanza.

Steve Rogers era abituato a risvegliarsi in posti che non conosceva, circondato da persone che non aveva mai visto prima in vita sua, e con addosso una stanchezza così profonda da far desiderare a chiunque di non svegliarsi mai più.  
Si concesse qualche secondo di malinconia, prima di riprendersi e rientrare nella forma mentis di Capitan America. "Dove mi trovo?"  
"Ehi. Va tutto bene. Sei tra amici." Sentì una voce femminile.  
Cercò con discrezione di guardarsi in giro. Era sdraiato in un letto medico, ma la stanza attorno non gli sembrava la tipica struttura sanitaria. I polsi erano chiusi da ganci, anche se non erano particolarmente stretti. Come se qualcuno avesse voluto rallentarlo, ma non bloccarlo. Aveva ancora addosso l’uniforme, versione stealth su insistenza di Maria Hill, ma senza la maschera.  
Un’uniforme estremamente familiare si era sporta fino a coprire la sua visuale.  
… _sé stesso?_  
La persona che si era fatta avanti aveva il suo costume, il suo scudo e la sua voce.  
Lo vide togliersi la maschera. Aveva anche il suo viso.  
"Ciao Steve. Benvenuto nell'universo 9034. Abbiamo un paio di cose di cui parlare."

Gene Roddenberry era un genio. Ancora una volta Star Trek aveva previsto il vero.  
Rumlow e la sua banda potevano anche prenderlo in giro, ma Star Trek l'aveva guidato nel nuovo mondo come poche cose del XXI secolo (o seconda metà del XX e oltre, come in questo caso). Episodio allo specchio? Check, confermato.  
"Fatemi capire bene, sono in un universo parallelo." C'erano diverse persone che indossavano costumi, il tipico abbigliamento che uno associava con i supereroi: una donna con il costume nero e giallo con le alette, un tizio vestito con una tuta rossa, un robot oro e rosso, e un uomo con la tuta bianca e rossa.  
"Esatto. Nello specifico sei nell'universo 9034." Rispose il robot.  
Dopo una rapida occhiata alle analisi mediche di Steve, l'uomo con la tuta rossa aveva stabilito che poteva lasciare la postazione medica e quindi si erano spostati in un salotto all'interno di quella che sembrava essere una gigantesca villa.  
"Ed ogni universo quindi ha un nome o un numero?" Steve era affascinato dalla cosa.  
"Circa. È complicato da spiegare. Versione breve: per non fare confusione, tramite la macchina di Mister Fantastic, a ogni universo viene assegnato un numero. Il tuo è il 1491." Questa volta a parlare era stato il tizio con la tuta rossa.  
"Uao. 1491. Ok. Ok." Steve non era sicuro di capire tutto quello che stava succedendo, anche se il concetto di universo parallelo non gli era sconosciuto (grazie Star Trek). "Ne deduco che non sono il primo viaggiatore da altre realtà che ricevete."  
Si fece avanti la propria controparte. "Sappiamo di visitatori di altri universi. I Fantastici 4 hanno già avuto a che fare con visite da altre dimensioni. Ma per noi invece è la prima volta." Mise una mano sulla spalla di Steve. "Sei il primo visitatore degli Avengers."  
L'uomo con la tuta rossa riprese la parola. "Reed comunque ci aveva lasciato un piccolo modello della sua macchina analizza-dimensioni per ogni evenienza."  
Steve poteva farcela, che cos'era un universo parallelo in confronto a 70 anni nel ghiaccio? Niente d’impossibile, doveva solo capire come tornare a casa.  
Avevano citato Mister Fantastic. "Conosco Reed Richard." Ecco un punto di partenza. "Ma qui, a parte la mia, non riconosco le altre facce." I presenti si scambiarono sguardi un po’ increduli. "Vi chiamate… Avengers, giusto?"  
"Aspetta," ruppe il silenzio il robot "intendi che non ci conosci di persona oppure-"  
"Non vi conosco, ma anche non ho mai sentito parlare di voi." Fece spallucce. "Può darsi che nel mio universo non siete dei supereroi."  
Gli Avengers si scambiarono un’altra strana occhiata tra di loro. Però, doveva essere bello avere una squadra a cui bastava un’occhiata per capirsi. A volte gli Howling Commandos e Bucky gli mancavano immensamente.  
"Beh allora sarà il caso di procedere con le presentazioni." Propose con entusiasmo la donna con la tuta gialla e nera. "Il mio nome è Wasp. O Janet van Dyne. Supereroina a tempo pieno, stilista e creativa quando il tempo me lo permette." Lo sguardo si soffermò su di lei: era minuta, con un grazioso taglio di capelli e occhi vispi. Non gli sembrava la persona più pericolosa del gruppo, ma gli dava l’idea di una persona comunque da non sottovalutare.  
"Henry Pym. Giant-Man." Fu il turno dell’uomo con la tuta rossa. "Inventore e biochimico."  
O il nome da supereroe era una provocazione o si trattava di qualcosa legato ai suoi super poteri.  
Un rumore metallico fu il segno che qualcosa si stava aprendo nell’armatura del robot, da cui sbucò fuori il volto di una donna incredibilmente attraente, mora con gli occhi azzurri. "Natasha Stark. Iron Woman."  
L’uomo con la tuta bianca e rossa, aprì… delle ali? "Falcon." Ok, questa era prevedibile. "Sam Wilson. Lieto di conoscere un altro Capitan America." Gli porse la mano, che Steve stringe con riconoscenza. Sam si voltò verso la propria controparte. "E credo che tu già conosca il nostro intrepido leader, Steve Rogers."  
"Già, qualcosa mi dice di sì. Fatemi capire, voi siete gli Avengers?"  
"Siamo una parte degli Avengers." Gli rispose Iron Woman. "In realtà abbiamo molti membri, Thor, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Occhio di Falco, Luke Cage, Vedova Nera-"  
"Aspettate un secondo." C’era qualcosa che non gli tornava. "Ma quanti supereroi avete? Nel mio universo siamo solo io, i Fantastici 4, gli X-Men-"  
"Gli X-cosa?"  
"X-Men, non li avete?" Risposta negativa del gruppo. "Sono dei mutanti."  
"Cioè? Persone che mutano... dei mutaforma?" Chiese Iron Woman.  
"No, no. Cioè, anche. I mutanti sono un’altra razza di uomini, hanno il gene mutante, il gene-X, ricevono dei superpoteri..." Ma dal loro sguardo si accorse che il gruppo stesse sentendo queste cose per la prima volta (e gli sguardi di Hank e Natasha gli sembravano pericolosamente interessati alla cosa). "Ok, non fa nulla. X-Men sono un gruppo di supereroi che combattono per il bene, ma… passano quasi tutto il loro tempo a combattere i mutanti cattivi, quindi non facciamo mai troppo affidamento su di loro. Poi c’è il ragazzo con le ragnatele, Spider-Man. E… non lo so, basta. Ah si, poi c’è uno stregone, Dottor Strange. Ma, non credo nessun altro. "  
"E come fate quando succede qualcosa?" Chiese Wasp.  
Fece spallucce. "Lo SHIELD si occupa per lo più di queste cose. Io lavoro per loro. Abbiamo squadre di pronto intervento. Facciamo del nostro meglio con quello che abbiamo."  
"Dovete essere comunque in gamba." Wasp gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Come ho detto facciamo del nostro meglio con quello che abbiamo. Ma… è probabilmente per questo motivo che stiamo perdendo la guerra." Era dura ammetterlo, ma forse questi supereroi potevano aiutarlo.  
"La guerra?"  
"Già. È così che la chiamiamo. Non è una vera guerra, ma sembra tale. Attacchi terroristici continui su grande scala. Decine di vittime ogni volta."  
"Spiegati." Gli ordinò la propria controparte. All’improvviso Steve capì perché quelli dello SHIELD gli davano del tiranno.  
"Si fanno chiamare Cabala o Master of Evil. Nello specifico crediamo che i Master of Evil siano il braccio armato della Cabala. Comunque per farla breve alcuni super criminali si sono uniti per instaurare un regno di terrore e controllo e… be’ stanno vincendo."  
"Nomi?" Chiese sempre Steve.  
"Namor, Doom, Magneto, Orsbon, Killmonger… la lista è lunga. Poi ogni volta che riusciamo a prendere un pesce piccolo, un altro ne prende il posto."  
"Namor non è un criminale." Aveva protestato la sua controparte. "Ci ha dato una mano con gli Skrull e i Kree."  
"Forse nel tuo universo. Nel mio, qualcosa è successo ed è come impazzito." Fece un profondo respiro. "Voglio sapere cosa sono gli Skrull e i Kree?"  
"Sono il _nostro_ problema." Gli fu annunciato da Iron Woman.  
"I Kree e gli Skrull sono due razze aliene che hanno deciso di usare la Terra come campo da battaglia." Si lamentò Wasp. "È una cosa molto fastidiosa."  
"E state vincendo?" S’informò.  
"Non proprio." E riconobbe l’esprossione sul proprio viso. Un uomo entrò in quel momento nel salotto, dalla livrea si capiva che era un maggiordomo e portava diverse tazze su un vassoio. "Diciamo che al momento siamo tra un tempo e l’altro." Concluse l’altro Capitano.  
"Li abbiamo sconfitti più volte." Proseguì Iron Woman. "Prima gli Skrull e poi i Kree. Per nostra fortuna non si sono mai alleati per sopraffarci."  
"Gli Skrull sono una razza mutaforma." Spiegò Gigant-Man. "Ci siamo ritrovati Skrull ovunque, anche ai vertici del potere. I Kree invece sono geneticamente superiori. Hanno cercato di modificare e sabotare i nostri satelliti in più occasioni e sono arrivati molto vicini a far esplodere il nostro Sole."  
"Ma avete detto che li avete bloccati, almeno momentaneamente. Non-non potreste venire nel mio universo ad aiutarmi con la Cabala e i Master of Evil? Sono sicuro che assieme li potremmo sconfiggere in tempi brevissimi!" Steve sapeva di suonare disperato alle loro orecchie, ma... be’, lo era. Non riuscivano a contenere la Cabala e i Master of Evil.  
"Non è così semplice soldato." Intervenne la propria controparte.  
"Lo capisco, ma ho veramente bisogno del vostro aiuto." Li supplicò.  
Gli Avengers si scambiarono (nuovamente!) strane occhiate.  
"Vedi, noi vorremo aiutarti, ma... la guerra con gli Skrull e i Kree... la stiamo perdendo."  
"Siete talmente in tanti che sono sicuro che troverete un modo per vincere. Noi-io... possibile che nessuno di voi possa venire con me ad aiutarmi?!"  
"Senti, ci dispiace. Lo so che non puoi capire dopo che ti abbiamo detto che ci sono così tanti supereroi, ma… gli Skrull e Kree sono nemici che richiedono tutte le nostre energie solo per tenerli a bada. Non possiamo mollare il colpo neanche per un momento." Iron Woman sembrava veramente molto dispiaciuta.  
Peccato che Steve non se ne faceva nulla del suo dispiacere.  
"Capisco. Be’," si passò una mano tra i capelli, "visto che non potete aiutarmi-"  
"Alt. Questo non l’abbiamo detto." Intervenne sempre Iron Woman. "Solo non possiamo venire con te a combattere."  
"Avete intenzione di darmi delle armi?" Non era la stessa cosa, ma Steve era pronto ad accogliere ogni aiuto.  
"Forse qualcosa di meglio."

* * *

"Fammi vedere se ho capito bene: un Cap di un’altra dimensione è piombato alla Mansion. Vi ha spiegato che dei super criminali si sono alleati e che ha bisogno di aiuto. Ti ha guardato con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri a cui non sai resistere, ti ha detto _Aiutami, Obi-Wan Stark. Sei la mia unica speranza_ , e tu ora mi stai chiedendo di andare in un’altra dimensione ad aiutarlo?" Tony non era né arrabbiato, né sorpreso. Natasha era il terrificante CEO delle Stark Industries, ma era anche la mogliettina di Steve Rogers. (Dio, quanto erano adorabilmente disgustosi quei due.) Se c’era una cosa a cui la gemella non sapeva resistere era uno Steve Rogers che le chiedeva qualcosa. Tony capiva perfettamente l’istinto. Ma come cognato cercava di trattenersi ( _la Camaro Rs del 1967 a tema Cap non contava Nat!_ ). "Gli avete spiegato che c’è una guerra in corso contro gli omini verdi e gli elfi blu di Lothlórien?"  
"Si, ma Tony: è veramente disperato!" Natasha era passata nell’ufficio di Tony dopo l’incontro con la Sunset Enterprice. Quando gli aveva detto di essere lì per conto degli Avengers, Tony aveva cancellato tutti gli appuntamenti e aveva impostato Friday in modalità stealth. Meglio essere paranoici che spiati.  
"E quindi hai pensato: ehi, tu sei disperato ed io ho un fratello da mandare in una dimensione parallela?"  
"Più o meno."  
"Specifica quel più o meno."  
"Non ho parlato con nessuno della mia idea. Ma… credo che aiuterebbe di molto il Capitano e… sarebbe anche buono per te." Conosceva quel tono di voce. Era il tono che Nat usava per vendere ghiaccio agli eschimesi.  
"Cioè?"  
La donna lo guardò con un sorriso malinconico. "Iron Man. Pensavo che potessi andare a dagli una mano come Iron Man."

Tony ricordava perfettamente quel momento. Il momento in cui aveva deciso di rinunciare a essere Iron Man. Erano passati quattro anni, ma non avrebbe potuto dimenticare il momento più difficile della sua vita.  
Tony Stark nella sua vita da genio, miliardario, playboy e filantropo non aveva mai avuto molti affetti. Non che amasse piangersi a dosso (a discapito di quello che affermava Nat), ma le persone che l’avevano amato veramente si contavano sulle dita di una mano.  
E nonostante i dodici anni dalla morte del padre non era ancora sicuro che Howard rientrasse in quella categoria.  
Ma non aveva _mai_ avuto dubbi sull’amore Natasha Stark, sua sorella, la sua gemella. Forse a volte alcuni suoi atteggiamenti e comportamenti non erano piaciuti alla gemella, ma del suo amore non aveva mai dubitato. (Maria gli voleva bene, ma Tony era convinto che la madre gli volesse bene più che altro per obblighi sanguinei che vera stima o affetto. Jarvis era il padre che non aveva mai avuto, tuttavia c’era sempre una barriera tra loro.).  
E se c’era una cosa che Tony aveva cercato per tutta la vita di fare, era di aiutare, proteggere e supportare Natasha.  
Perché la vita non era facile se eri un genio, miliardaria, playgirl e filantropa. Insomma, una bella donna intelligente con un normale appetito sessuale. (Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male nell’asessualità o ipersessualità, ma non era quello il punto).  
Storia lunga, storia breve, sua sorella era perennemente discriminata. Nel mondo degli affari, nel mondo della tecnologia, nel mondo della cultura, nella sua vita sentimentale, la lista era infinita. Problemi del’1% del mondo avrebbero risposto alcuni con disgusto. Probabile, ma era quello in cui i gemelli Stark vivevano.  
C’era solo una cosa in cui Tony e Howard erano stati d’accordo: Tony doveva prendersi cura di Natasha.  
Natasha non era molto contenta della cosa, ma Tony ribadiva con il fatto che anche lui aveva bisogno del supporto di lei, e che quindi non era una cosa a senso unico. Nat non era convinta, ma lei sapeva quando combattere le battaglie e quando lasciar stare (a differenza di Tony).  
Il mondo considerava Natasha la mente delle Stark Industries, mentre Tony il designer e il manager delle risorse. In realtà creavano quasi tutto assieme in sinergia.  
Solo che Tony non aveva mai problemi a ridurre il suo coinvolgimento nella parte ingegneristica al grande pubblico.  
E la loro più grande invenzione era stata l’armatura di Iron Man.  
Uno stupido errore da parte loro: essersi fidati della persona sbagliata.  
Per fortuna però anche Stane aveva commesso tre errori: non prevedere che Tony sarebbe andato in Afghanistan al posto di Natasha, aver sottovalutato la tempra dei gemelli e il gioco non pulito dei 10 Anelli.  
Il piano di Stane era stato geniale. Dividere i gemelli, uccidere il gemello più forte (Natasha) e approfittare della disperazione di Tony per controllare le Stark Industries (magari facendo fuori anche Tony in un secondo momento).  
Invece all’ultimo Tony aveva deciso di andare a importunare Rhodney in Afganistan, era stato lui quello coinvolto nell’esplosione e conseguente rapimento, era stata Natasha che aveva aperto una caccia all’uomo di come non se n’erano mai viste e i terroristi non avevano ucciso Tony quando era nelle loro mani.  
Perché qualcuno aveva passato ai suoi aguzzini la notizia che Tony Stark non era solo il volto fashion delle Stark Industries, ma la ugualmente brillante mente dietro le innovazioni tecnologiche all’avanguardia.  
La storia ufficiale riportava che nel tentativo di salvare il gemello Natasha Stark aveva inventato l’armatura di Iron Man, poi ribattezzata Iron Woman nel momento in cui avevano svelato che nell’armatura c’era Natasha Stark.  
Tutto vero, solo che c’era un particolare sottaciuto. Perché in quella cava Tony Stark assieme al Dr. Ho Yinsen (chissà perché la gente tendeva a dimenticare che anche Tony aveva un paio di dottorati) aveva creato il Reattore Arc e parte dell’armatura. E quando lui e Natasha erano riusciti a ricongiungersi, avevano unito i pezzi per creare l’armatura di Iron Man.  
(Tony aveva scelto il rosso, che tutti sapevano faceva andare più veloce, mentre Natasha l’oro che dava un tocco di eleganza).  
Già, perché il grande segreto, nascosto a tutti tranne Jarvis, era che per diversi anni nell’armatura di Iron Man c’erano stati sia Tony che Natasha.  
Il fatto che neanche Rhodney e Pepper, i migliori amici di Tony e Natasha, e soprattutto Steve, il marito di Nat, lo sapessero... be’ all’epoca credevano che fosse la soluzione migliore.  
Poi erano passati gli anni, le cose si erano evolute e... sarebbe stato difficile riaprire certe storie.  
Lui e Natasha ne avevano parlato, di svelare al mondo l’identità di Iron Man, ma sempre in maniera molto astratta. Erano figure troppo in vista, ogni variazione dei delicati equilibri di mercato poteva comportare la perdita di milioni di miliardi, di posti di lavoro.  
Per anni Iron Man era stata la guardia del corpo dei gemelli Stark. Convenientemente questo permetteva loro di usare l’armatura a turno e collaborare come civili con gli Avengers.  
Tony aveva vissuto alcuni dei momenti migliori della sua vita nell’armatura.  
Aveva sconfitto nemici impossibili, salvato il mondo, rinvenuto Steve Rogers.  
Ma poi un giorno Tony si era accorto di come Steve e Natasha si guardassero. Di come i loro occhi brillassero. Dei piccoli gesti di Steve, dei rossori di Natasha.  
E non era giusto che ci fosse la barriera di Iron Man tra di loro.  
Un giorno Tony si era avvicinato alla sua gemella. L'aveva abbracciata e lei, l'unico essere di cui l'amore non aveva mai dubitato, aveva contraccambiato, prima perplessa e poi preoccupata.  
Ma Tony sapeva quello che doveva fare. "Nat, dobbiamo annunciare al mondo che sei Iron Man." Natasha l’aveva abbracciato ancora più stretto e schiacciato il viso contro la sua spalla. "Il mondo ha bisogno di eroi. Ma tutte quelle donne, bambine, ragazze, che ogni giorno devono affrontare il mondo, sapendo di non dover dare tutto quello che hanno, ma di più… loro hanno bisogno che dentro quell’armatura ci sia solo Natasha Stark."  
Non si poteva annunciare che dentro l’armatura ci fosse Natasha Stark per poi farla usare a Tony Stark. Così Iron Man era diventata Iron Woman e Tony Stark aveva cementato il suo ruolo di consulente scientifico per gli Avengers.  
Quindi, con quella proposta Natasha aveva appena riaperto una ferita che non si era mai rimarginata.  
"Credi che sia una buona idea? Come-come pensi di giustificare la mia assenza? E poi sono passati quattro anni, sono arrugginito, temo che farei più danni che altro. Non credo sia una buona idea."  
Natasha si era limitata a guardarlo leggendo perfettamente le sue insicurezze. Si era avvicinata fino a piazzarsi davanti a lui. "Ricordami con chi sto parlando."  
"Non ricominciare."  
"Sto parlando con _Tony Stark_. Abbiamo creato assieme l’armatura. Hai sconfitto Asgardiani, mostri, esseri alieni presenti solo nei nostri peggiori incubi. Non saranno quattro anni ad averti arrugginito." Appoggiò la mano sul petto di Tony, dove una volta c’era alloggiato il reattore Arc. "Mi rifiuto di credere che in questi anni non hai mai lavorato a un’armatura di Iron Man."  
Maledizione, Nat lo conosceva troppo bene. "Forse ho qualcosa con le nanoparticelle."  
"Non avevamo rinunciato alle nanoparticelle? Erano troppo difficili da gestire senza un adeguato supporto energetico. Senza un reattore Arc incastonato nel petto." Spinse la mano con decisione, come a controllare che non ci fosse più nulla sul petto di Tony.  
"Vero. Ma... se il reattore Arc è il tuo corpo?"  
"Tony, non mi piace la piega di questo discorso."  
"Lo so. Per questo non te ne avevo parlato." Nat era sempre così apprensiva.  
"Bene, vorrà dire che ora ne parliamo." E il tono della donna non lasciava spazio a repliche.  
"Va bene." Tony si spostò fino alla parete. "Friday, la cassetta del progetto Pandora, per favore." E dal muro si aprì uno scompartimento, con un’anonima cassetta al suo interno. Tony lo spalancò: al suo interno vi era un reattore Arc.  
"Tony, non dirmi che hai integrato la nuova armatura con un reattore Arc."  
"Esatto." Lo appoggiò al proprio petto con una mano e con l’altra toccò il centro del reattore. Fu come se qualcosa si fosse risvegliato: il reattore si era come attaccato al petto di Tony e da esso micro particelle, quasi come un liquido, fuoriuscivano a ricoprirlo e solidificandosi diventavano l’armatura di Iron Man. "Ta-dam. Ti presento la Mark50."  
"Io ho la Mark 47."  
"E questa sarebbe stata la quarantottesima. Volevo ancora testarla un po’ prima di proportela."  
"Voglio sapere che fine hanno fatto le altre due prima di questa?"  
"Nat, il numero di armature che non sono giunte fino a te è più alto di quello che puoi pensare."  
"Questo non mi tranquillizza, sappilo."  
L’abbracciò. "Non ti deve tranquillizzare. La mia era solo una constatazione."  
Rimasero stretti noncuranti della fredda armatura tra di loro.  
Natasha si staccò per prima. "Quindi, che cosa farai? Obi Wan Stark. Andrai ad aiutare uno Steve Rogers che chiede aiuto?"  
"Lo sai benissimo che lo farò." Tony non poteva neanche fingere il contrario.  
"Certo, ma volevo sentirtelo dire."

* * *

Era incredibile, le loro vite erano praticamente uguali fino al risveglio nel ghiaccio. Steve aveva passato il pomeriggio a confrontarsi con la propria controparte. Tutto nella prima parte delle loro vite combaciava: i genitori, l’infanzia, gli amici, la guerra, Bucky, Peggy, gli Howling Commandos, le missioni, le prime esperienze, i grandi nemici... tutto uguale fino al risveglio dal ghiaccio.  
Prima di tutto, lo Steve di questa dimensione si era risvegliato da quasi dieci anni, mentre Steve dalla metà del tempo. Poi sempre la propria controparte aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere subito gli altri Avengers, mentre lui per primi aveva visto Nick Fury e i medici dello SHIELD. Da quel momento praticamente tutto era diverso. Soprattutto c’erano tantissimi supereroi.

Natasha Stark, la moglie dello Steve Rogers di questo universo, aveva detto che potevano dargli una mano, ma che doveva prima chiedere una cosa a una persona.  
Aveva visto Rogers annuire alla donna, ma non aveva chiesto se era un cenno di assenso perché sapeva di cosa la donna parlasse o qualcosa di più generico.  
Apparentemente Steve Rogers e Natasha Stark erano La Coppia del Secolo (forse sarebbe stato corretto dire Due Secoli, ma chi era lui per giudicare le scelte stilistiche dei giornalisti?) in quell’universo.  
La futurista, l’eroina della tecnologia, una delle donne più desiderate e intelligenti del pianeta con l’uomo Con Un Piano, l’eroe della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, la Sentinella della Libertà, il classico bel ragazzo americano.  
Amici per anni, fino al momento in cui lei aveva annunciato di essere Iron Man. E nel giro di neanche un anno si erano sposati.  
_Wow, incredibile._ Steve era cresciuto con il classico sogno di una mogliettina, un buon lavoro, dei figli e una casetta in periferia, ma erano sempre stati desideri molto vaghi. Steve era stato troppo malaticcio e fragile per concedersi veramente il lusso di avere sogni concreti. Poi c’era stata la Guerra e i suoi sogni erano stati accantonati per Capitan America.  
Forse solo con Peggy aveva pensato seriamente al matrimonio, ma sempre in termini molto vaghi. C’era pur sempre una guerra in corso con pochissime certezze di sopravvivenza.  
Da quando si era risvegliato aveva frequentato un paio di persone, ma... diciamo che Sharon era stata la cosa più simile a una relazione che avesse e anche quella era stata più un amici con benefici che altro.  
Sentì in lontananza delle persone approcciarsi. Si girò e vide Natasha e un uomo. Dalla somiglianza non poteva che essere il fratello della donna, Tony Stark. Rogers aveva parlato del cognato, uno dei suoi migliori amici. Solo che non aveva marcato a sufficienza, almeno a suo dire, quanto l’uomo fosse attraente. Estremamente attraente.  
"Capitano, le presento il mio gemello: Anthony Stark." Come aveva notato fin da subito, la donna aveva occhi azzurri molto intensi, che condivideva con il gemello.  
"Piacere Capitano Rogers." Il miliardario aveva un sorriso da divo del cinema. "Confesso che è un po’ inquietante ritrovarsi due Steve Rogers. Chi chiamo Steve 1 e chi 2?"  
"Mi sento offeso che devi chiederlo." Protestò scherzosamente quello che ne era il cognato.  
"Awww... Capitano, non deve essere geloso." Si voltò con fare da cospiratore. "Sa di essere sempre il mio preferito."  
"Bambini, per favore siate seri." Li riprese bonariamente la donna. "Capitano, mio fratello è un genio e uno stretto collaboratore di noi Avengers. Gli ho chiesto se poteva aiutarla."  
"Mi scusi?" Cosa voleva dire?  
"Non posso rimanere indifferente quando c’è un mondo che ha bisogno d’aiuto. Ancora di più se chi mi chiede una mano è Steve Rogers." Gli fece l’occhiolino Tony. "Come Natasha le ha già spiegato, abbiamo una tregua armata con i Kree e gli Skrull, non possiamo permetterci di non avere tutti i nostri supereroi. Tuttavia mi hanno detto che avete uno SHIELD. Sono sicuro che con l’esperienza che ho acquisito aiutando questi pazzi," e indicò tutti i presenti che nel frattempo si erano radunati attorno a loro, "potrò aiutare anche lei."  
"Io-io la ringrazio." Steve vide per la prima volta una luce in fondo al tunnel.  
"Ti ringrazio." Lo corresse Tony. "Diamoci del tu."  
L’indomani erano attesi da Reed Richards per tornare nella dimensione di Steve. Avrebbe consegnato un dispositivo di chiamata per Tony, con cui avrebbe potuto comunicare con il proprio universo. L’apertura del portale avrebbe invece richiesto un paio di giorni di tempo, a seconda dei flussi interdimensionali.  
"Tony, posso disturbarti?" Steve aveva cercato di parlargli da solo.  
"Certo, Steve 2." L’aveva trovato in un piccolo laboratorio che apparentemente si trovava in uno dei piani sotterranei. "E il 2 è una scelta puramente cronologica, non qualitativa."  
"Non mi offendo così facilmente."  
Tony non gli rispose, si limitò a sorridergli.  
"Ho parlato con la mia controparte. Abbiamo la stessa storia fino al momento in cui ci siamo risvegliati dal ghiaccio."  
"Per te è passato meno tempo, non è vero? Mi sembri un po’ più giovane del nostro Steve."  
"Vero, sono quattro anni, quasi cinque, più giovane." Aggiungendo, "A parte questo, tutto ciò che avvenuto dopo è completamente diverso. Certo, ho anch’io un Nick Fury che vorrebbe comandarmi a bacchetta, ma, tutto il resto della mia storia è completamente diverso." Sperava di riuscire a fagli capire bene quello che voleva dirgli. "Io non sono lui."  
"Si, lo so."  
"Le persone cambiano molto in quattro o dieci anni. Non siamo proprio la stessa persona."  
"Questo-questo lo so’."  
"Bene, bene. Devi prenderla come se lui... be’ è come se lui fosse il mio gemello."  
"Cosa?" Tony ridacchiò. "Questa è carina, devo ammetterlo." Si fece più serio. "Ho capito quello che mi vuoi dire. Sul serio." Certo che Tony aveva veramente un bel sorriso. "Va bene. Ne terrò conto."

"Steve, permetti una parola?" La propria controparte l’aveva rincorso lungo i corridoi della Mansion.  
"Certo. _Cap 1._ "  
Lo vide sorridere. "In privato. Vieni." E lo condusse fuori in giardino. "Devo parlarti di Tony."  
"Va bene." Si inoltrarono in mezzo alle petunie.  
"Tony flirta con tutti." Gli disse con aria pensierosa.  
"Va bene...?" Non poteva volergli dire quello che pensava... "Quando abbiamo concordato tutti e due che Clark Gable era l’attore più sexy di Hollywood di sempre, pensavo che l’avessimo inteso alla stessa maniera."  
"Nel senso che volevamo essere Rossella O’Hara ed essere baciati in quella maniera da Clark Gable?"  
"Ok, allora non ho frainteso."  
Lo vide alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ehi, era da maleducati! "No, non hai frainteso. Ma non era quello che intendevo." Gesticolò con le braccia, per poi riabbassarle frustrato. "Senti, quando ho conosciuto Tony, pensavo che ci stesse provando con me. Mi ero appena risvegliato, non mi ero accorto che Tony si comportava così con tutti. E ci ho dato troppo peso. Non voglio che succeda lo stesso anche a te, tutto qui."  
"Ok. Quindi Tony non è interessato agli uomini, o solo non a noi?"  
"Mh. No, no, Tony frequenta anche uomini. Di meno delle donne, ma decisamente anche uomini."  
"Solo non super soldati di Brooklyn."  
"No, non uomini del passato come noi." E lo disse con una tale malinconia che Steve non dovette neppure chiedere se Rogers sarebbe stato favorevole ad approfondire il discorso.  
"Be’, non si può dire che tu non abbia un tipo."  
"Mori con gli occhi azzurri e un cervello capace di rivoluzionare il mondo in pochi minuti?" E lo vide portare la fede al volto, depositandovi un bacio dolcissimo.  
Fece spallucce. "Ci sono sempre piaciuti intelligenti. E con un sedere fantastico."  
"Vero." Si diedero il cinque.  
"È bello sapere che ci sono delle costanti nell’universo." Ci scherzò su.  
"Rassicurante."

* * *

"Se non mi aggiorni regolarmente, giuro che vengo in quella dimensione e ti riporto indietro a calci nel sedere. Ti voglio bene. Stai attento, te ne prego." Furono le ultime parole che Tony vide uscire dalla bocca di Natasha prima di ritrovarsi in una stanza mai vista prima, grigia e senza punti ciechi. Funzionale per le 6 persone nella stanza, di cui 5 con fucili puntati contro di loro.  
L’ARX8 era un’ottima scelta, ancora di più se modificato. Nel suo universo lo SHIELD aveva tecnologia Stark, ma la Beretta era una buona marca. Non avrebbe retto se sarebbe stata tecnologia HAMMER.  
Una faccia nota si avvicinò, l’unico non armato.  
"Rogers, spiegami chi ti sei portato dietro." Gli ordinò Fury.  
Steve stava per rispondergli, ma Tony lo interruppe. "Posso presentarmi da solo. Tony Stark, sono un meccanico. Apparentemente non ci sono in questa dimensione."  
"Ho detto che non ho notizia di te, non che non ci sei." Protestò Steve.  
"Steve, ti garantisco che se esistevo l’avresti saputo. Comunque, torniamo a noi. Steve mi ha raccontato che avevate un piccolo problema di ordine pubblico e sono venuto in questa dimensione in prestito."  
"Un meccanico? Ne abbiamo a bizzeffe." Ma il direttore dello SHIELD non l’aveva dismesso del tutto. Nick Fury era una vecchia volpe in ogni dimensione.  
"Non come me. Pochi sono come me." Si avvicinò a un giovane cadetto dello SHIELD. "Posso?" Prese il fucile dalle mani della ragazza. "L’ARX8 è un’ottima arma, ma perché sparare quando... con un buon orologio Bluetooth" toccò un paio di volte l’oggetto sul polso dell’agente "posso fare molti più danni?" E in quello si aprì la porta della stanza. "Vogliamo andare? Non so voi ma questa stanza mi disturba."  
Era parecchio tempo che Tony non faceva un giro sull’eliveivolo. Il mezzo era come sempre impressionante, ma troppo appariscente.  
"E lei sarebbe un semplice meccanico, signor Stark?" Fury e l’allegra combriccola lo stavano seguendo mentre si dirigeva in plancia.  
"Be’, tra i miei dottorati c’è uno in meccanica, quindi direi di sì."  
"Quindi Rogers mi hai trovato un vero genio." Si era rivolto al Capitano.  
"Tony collabora attivamente con i supereroi dell’altra dimensione. Non è un semplice civile." Era rassicurante vedere quello sguardo determinato sul volto di Steve.  
"Non sento la fiducia e lo spirito di collaborazione Nick. Potrei rimanerne offeso."  
"Non era mia intenzione offenderla dottor Stark-"  
"Tony, per favore, solo Tony."  
"Tony-" fece per riprendere il direttore. Ma Tony voleva tagliare corto.  
"Ezechiele 25:17"  
Fury si fermò di colpo, come gelato. Si riprese subito e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. "Lei è pieno di sorprese signor Stark."  
"Tony, Nick. Basta un semplice Tony."

* * *

Dopo aver mostrato l’eliveivolo a Tony, Steve aveva deciso di lasciare il meccanico nelle mani del personale medico e scientifico ed era andato a cercare Fury in una delle sale di comando dello SHIELD.  
Dopo lo scompiglio provocato dalla scoperta della profonda infiltrazione dell’Hydra, i ranghi degli agenti si erano ridotti di molto. L’aveva consolato sapere che anche nell’altra dimensione avevano avuto lo stesso problema.  
"Colonello, permette una parola?" Aveva chiesto quando entrando aveva scoperto che Fury era a colloquio con un paio di agenti.  
"Cinque minuti Capitano." E si erano spostati un po’ in disparte, in un posto più isolato.  
"Ho letto che hai assegnato a Tony una stanza giù alla base."  
"La scelta più logica. So che garantisci per lui e ho motivo di credere che indirettamente anche la mia controparte garantisca per lui. Tuttavia non mi sento a mio agio nel lasciarlo scorrazzare in giro per la mia dimensione."  
"1491."  
"Scusa?" Chiese spiegazione Fury.  
"1491, è il numero della nostra dimensione."  
"Significa che ce ne sono altre 1491?" Gli chiese stupito.  
"No, sono infinite. Ma la nostra è stata numerata da una macchina di Mr Fantastic com 1491. Il Reed della loro dimensione, che è la 9034, mi ha detto di memorizzarlo che sarebbe potuto riessermi utile." E nonostante non fosse un grande fan dell’uomo, era senza dubbio il maggior esperto della materia, letteralmente in più dimensioni. Steve scosse il capo. "Tornando a noi. Senti, non lo conosco bene, ma anch’io posso prevedere che tenere Tony in questo posto è una pessima idea."  
"E qual è la tua proposta?"  
"Tony si fida di me. Ti ho detto che siamo amici nell’altra dimensione. Ed è a me che l’hanno affidato. Pensavo di portarlo al mio appartamento."  
"Quel buco che hai a Brooklyn? Cap, sei tu il primo che passa più notti qui che a casa."  
"Sì, ma qui non stiamo parlando di me."  
Nick non acconsentì subito, ma neanche rifiutò. Stranamente lo studiò. "Garantisci sempre tu per lui?"  
"Affermativo." Era strano ma fin dal primo momento Steve si era fidato di lui.  
"Mph. Portamelo via prima che prenda il controllo di tutto lo SHIELD." Gli puntò il dito contro. "Crede che non mi sia accorto che come è arrivato ha manipolato la macchina del caffè della plancia?"

"Posso permettermi un commento?"  
Conosceva l’uomo solo da alcuni giorni eppure già sapeva che farlo tacere era una battaglia persa. "Prego."  
"È un appartamento un po’ triste."  
"È funzionale." Aveva una zona giorno, divano letto, televisore, un bagno con doccia e una camera. "E a me sta bene così." Confessando, "non ci passo poi così tanto tempo, tra una missione e l’altra."  
"Si, ok, ma... a parte quel giradischi e quel poster, non c’è assolutamente nulla di personale."  
"Sei un agente immobiliare?" Non pensava che il proprio appartamento meritasse tanta considerazione.  
"Sono un designer."  
"Non eri un meccanico?" Era così che si era presentato a Fury e allo SHIELD.  
"Anche." Si era tolto le scarpe e stava camminando per la stanza con dei calzini a righette colorate. "Oltre al dottorato in meccanica ne ho uno in elettronica e uno in fisica. Più un numero vario di master. Confesso di aver fatto solo un esame di progettazione e design, ma alla fine è una delle attività in cui sono più attivo. Molto DIY."  
"Quindi ti consideri più un meccanico o un designer?"  
Tony lo guardò, come stupito della domanda. "Onestamente?"  
"Onestamente." Steve si ritrovò a sua sorpresa incredibilmente interessato dalla risposta.  
Tony appoggiò la valigia che si era portato dietro. "Be’, come hai precisato la prima volta che siamo rimasti soli: avrai anche lo stesso corpo di mio cognato, ma non sei lui. Credo che ci conosciamo da troppo poco tempo per scambiare certe confidenze Cap."  
Steve concesse il punto. Espirò, non si era neanch reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato.  
"Te lo chiederò più avanti."  
Tony si era avvicinato alla grande finestra della zona giorno. "L’arredamento farà anche schifo, ma la vista è stupenda." Riconobbe. Come poteva essere altrimenti visto che sotto ai suoi occhi c’era il ponte di Brooklyn e dietro a esso Manhattan. "Ti hanno detto che la Mansion era la villa dove siamo cresciuti io e Natasha?"  
"No, Rogers mi aveva solo detto che apparteneva a voi."  
"Rogers. È così che lo chiami nella tua testa?" Gli sembrò divertito.  
"Altrimenti sarebbe troppo complicato, non trovi?"  
Tony annuì. "Be’, sentiamo: dove dormo questa notte? A meno che tu non voglia condividere.  
"Dammi qualche minuto e ti preparo il divano letto. Non temere, è più comodo di quello che sembra."

Era strano ritrovarsi un inquilino. Da quando si era risvegliato lo SHIELD gli aveva riservato un appartamento che non doveva condividere con nessuno.  
Nell’esercito, durante la guerra, era stato diverso: in baracche o mega stanze, il concetto di condivisione degli spazi era il principio su cui si fondava l’istituzione militare.  
Ma nella sua vita da semi-civile, era diventato molto geloso della sua privacy. Le rare storie che aveva avuto, non si erano minimamente avvicinate alla convivenza.  
E adesso si era ritrovato a condividere la casa con Tony. L’uomo gli ricordava un gatto, socievole all’apparenza, ma in fondo sempre all’erta e guardingo.  
Be’, poi era anche un bel vedere da osservare mentre seduto sul divano guardava i notiziari e scorreva le notizie dal portatile di Steve. Apparentemente si stava informando sulla Cabala e i Master of Evil. Quando Steve aveva protestato di aver già fatto un’analisi delle loro attività, Tony si era limitato a fare spallucce e gli aveva ricordato il motivo per cui era nella loro dimensione. "Quattro occhi sono meglio di due."  
"Allora, posso confermare la tua teoria che i Master of Evil sono gli scagnozzi della Cabala. I loro attacchi sono troppo ben coordinati, troppo intelligenti e assolutamente non nello stile dei Master of Evil."  
"Be’, se come sospettiamo Namor, Doom, Magneto, Orsbon, Killmonger e Frost fanno parte della Cabala, siamo nei guai."  
"Già. Il problema è che da quello che ho letto tranne la Frost, gli altri sono tutti dei mezzi pazzi. Intelligenti, organizzati, motivati e pazzi." Fece una smorfia. "Sono i peggiori."  
"Credo che l’unica con cui si possa ragionare sia la Frost. Con Magneto si può magari raggiungere un compromesso, uno scambio di favori di qualche natura. Ma gli altri…"  
"Secondo te, qual è il loro fine, il loro scopo?" Gli chiese Tony.  
"Generare disordine, insicurezza. Caos." Come la storia si ripeteva "Portare scompiglio per poi emergere come i portatori di ordine e sicurezza."  
"Tranne la Frost hanno tutti il loro piccolo, o grande nel caso di Namor, feudo personale. Cioè, sappiamo in teoria dove trovarli." Appoggiò pc e fascicoli sul basso tavolino tra il divano e la televisione. "Da dove cominciamo?"  
"Speravo che questo me lo dicessi tu?" Contraccambiò Steve.  
"Se tu potessi muoverti senza dover ricorrere alle risorse dello SHIELD, quale sarebbe la tua prima mossa?"  
"Cercherei degli alleati. È per questo che sono venuto nella tua dimensione, ricordi?"  
"Bene, allora facciamolo." Si alzò dal divano. "Qual è la più grande differenza tra le nostre dimensioni? "  
_Tu._ Ma Steve non era abbastanza sfrontato per dirlo ad alta voce. "L’abbondanza di supereroi. Noi abbiamo i mutanti, ma voi avete i supereroi."  
"Esatto. Mi rifiuto di credere che non ne riusciamo a tirare fuori altri." Sembrava quasi che la cosa fosse un affronto personale per il genio.  
"Sei tu l’esperto in materia." Concesse Steve.  
"Vieni Cap, abbiamo un volo per Wakanda che ci aspetta."  
"Wakanda ha chiuso le frontiere con il mondo da molti anni." Lo informò, perché magari nel suo universo le cose erano diverse.  
Tony si girò prima di uscire dalla stanza "Non per me!"

* * *

Wakanda, gloriosa metropoli dove la tecnologia si univa alla tradizione. Tony non l’avrebbe mai confessato a T’Challa, ma lo invidiava incredibilmente.  
Ma era un segreto che avrebbe portato nella tomba, anche perché in quel momento il re lo stava fulminando da dietro la maschera di educata calma.  
"Come avete fatto a superare le nostre barriere?" Quella a parlare era stata Shuri. Tony non conosceva bene la ragazza, ma dai racconti di T’Challa sapeva che era un’ottima guerriera e un genio della tecnologia.  
Il re però aveva altre priorità. "Un colonnello dell’aviazione americana e Capitan America, più un individuo che utilizza della dubbia tecnologia. Devo prenderlo come un attacco al mio paese?"  
"Vostra Altezza-" Aveva iniziato a difendersi Rhodney.  
"Ssshh, ssshhh, orsetto al cioccolato, lascia parlare me." Tony non voleva che la cosa andasse avanti per le lunghe. "T’Challa." Inchinò il capo in segno di rispetto. "È vero che siamo americani, ma non siamo venuti a parlarti o ad attaccarti per conto del nostro governo." Prese un profondo respiro. "Un nemico in comune ha iniziato a muoversi nell’ombra e abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto per sconfiggerlo."  
"Voi siete i nostri nemici. Il vostro governo." Tony aveva avuto la fortuna di conoscere il sovrano quando questi era già un alleato degli Avengers, era strano ritrovarsi una faccia familiare così avversa.  
Steve intervenne. "Killmonger si è unito ad altri sovversivi e assieme hanno formato un’organizzazione chiamata Cabala. Sono i responsabili di centinaia di vittime in tutto il mondo."  
"Killmonger è il signore del Niganda, rivolgetevi ai nostri vicini." Osservò la principessa.  
Tony dovette ammettere di ammirare il gioco fine della principessa. "Killmonger è un vostro problema _famigliare_ , o sbaglio?"  
La frase di Tony ebbe l’effetto voluto su T’Challa. "N'Jadaka non segue più la via della pantera. Ha lasciato le tradizioni dei nostri padri."  
Da quello che aveva letto, _quella_ era esattamente l’accusa che Killmonger rivolgeva al cugino.  
"Vi chiediamo solo di aiutarci a fargliela ritrovare." Intervenne Steve.  
"Non sono a mio agio con il simbolo di una delle nazioni più ipocrite al mondo nel mio palazzo." Gli ricordò l’uomo.  
"È per questo che sono qui senza il mio costume e senza i mezzi dello SHIELD." Indicò lo stralunato miglior amico di Tony (che Tony aveva di fatto rapito da una base missilistica americana). "Il colonello Rhodes è venuto con noi in veste di semplice pilota e avete controllato, il jet che abbiamo è di una compagnia privata e non ha nessuna tecnologia non necessaria al volo." Era magnifico vedere Steve trasformarsi nel leader carismatico che era in battaglia. "I nostri due paesi si sono alleati in passato, quando le minacce erano troppo grandi per affrontarle da sole. Io non posso e non voglio parlare per il mio paese, sono qui in nome del bene comune. Non pretendo di sapere sempre quale sia, ma, quando un gruppo uccide degli innocenti, so che le azioni di quel gruppo sono sbagliate. T’Challa, ti chiedo di aiutarci." Concluse con aria solenne.  
Dio, Tony non si sarebbe mai stancato di ascoltarlo.  
Vide Pantera Nera ascoltare con attenzione le parole dell’uomo. "E sia."

"Ok, sono venuto con voi fino in Wakanda rischiando una guerra mondiale. Adesso esigo di sapere cosa sta succedendo." Aveva chiesto spiegazioni il Colonello Rhodes non appena erano risaliti a bordo del jet che Tony si era procurato. (Perché anche se non era un miliardario, sapeva ancora come procurarsi cose quasi impossibili.)  
"Salvare vite innocenti?" Aveva tentato Tony.  
"Non sarei neppure partito se così non fosse stato."  
Tony però aveva il suo numero. "Bugie. È perché te l’ha chiesto Capitan America."  
"Be’, è difficile dire di no al supereroe di due epoche. Ti ho mai detto Cap che il mio pro-zio ti ha visto combattere?"  
"Dove?" S’informò educatamente Steve.  
"In Italia, vicino al Castello Aghinolfi. Lo zio era con il 92esimo."  
Vide Steve annuire. "Il Castello era anche una base dell’Hydra." Si girò verso Tony. "Durante la guerra l’Hydra si mescolava alle truppe regolari o ai Nazisti e spesso nelle cantine di vecchie ville o castelli portava avanti i propri esperimenti." Si girò verso Rhodey. "Il 92esimo si è sempre comportato bene. Mi dispiace, ho saputo com’è stato trattato alla fine della guerra. Come tutti gli afroamericani sono stati trattati."  
Rhodney ricambiò il sorriso tirato ma sincero. "Lo so Cap. Lo zio mi raccontava sempre come non avevi mai avuto problemi a stare in mezzo a loro. Che i Commandos erano un reparto misto proprio per tuo volere." Si schiarì la voce. "Comunque non tentate di cambiare discorso. Dopo questo commuovente intervallo, sono pronto a sentire la vostra spiegazione."  
Oscurato dal genio dei gemelli Stark, la gente tendeva a dimenticare che anche il Colonello Rhodes aveva studiato al MIT. "Ti ricordi le teorie di Hugh Everett? "  
"Qualcosa. Non è il tizio diventato famoso per il multiverso?"  
"Esatto! "  
"E quindi?"  
"Significa che nel mio universo siamo _Best Friend Forever_!" E di sicuro lo erano in tutti gli universi in cui erano tutti e due presenti.  
"Oh Mio Dio."

* * *

Tony si era gettato anima e corpo al progetto di rafforzare le fila dei supereroi. Tramite agenzie ed eserciti più o meno collaboranti, avevano acquisito un certo Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff. Erano in trattative per una Jessica Jones e un Luke Cage.  
Steve l'aveva visto fissare malinconico diversi dossier di persone che nella sua realtà erano supereroi. Ma avevano dovuto trovare un compromesso: chi non era ancora diventato un super eroe (o in posizioni similari) non avrebbe sarebbe stato arruolato.  
Per questo avevano fregato la Romanoff dai servizi segreti russi, Barton dai berretti verdi dell'esercito, mentre Cage e la Jones si erano già fatti un nome negli ambienti super.  
Esattamente come il ragazzo che avevano davanti. Che poi magari pensavi che non fosse un ragazzo ma un uomo con la voce giovanile.  
Ma poi Spiderman apriva bocca e non avevi dubbi sulla sua età.  
Tony era riuscito a bloccarlo in uno dei terrazzi da cui l'uomo ragno daminava la città. Gli stavano parlando della Cabala, dei Master of Evil, del loro piano, delle collaborazioni tra supereroi, quando avevano sentito un rumore in lontananza, una prima esplosione seguita da altre. L'uomo ragno li aveva abbandonati e si era diretto verso l'azione.  
Per fortuna Steve era già in costume, doveva solo coordinarsi con lo SHIELD. "Qui Rogers, status."  
"Attacco di Doombot. Stiamo mandado degli agenti. Tra quanto puoi essere sul posto?"  
Anche utilizzando tutta la sua velocità, avrebbe comunque avuto bisogno di tempo. "Almeno 15 minuti."  
"Ricevuto."  
"Allora, andiamo?" Tony era chiaramente impaziente di andare ad aiutare.  
"Non _andiamo_ da nessuna parte. Dove _vado_." Steve era già pronto a correre, ma Tony si mise tra lui e le scale.  
"Aspetta. Conosco un modo più veloce." Prese uno strano triangolo che a contatto con il suo palmo si illuminò, sprigionando una bellissima luce azzurra. Lo appoggiò al proprio petto e Steve vide miliardi di piccoli cubetti fuoriuscire da qualche parte nascosta del triangolo e costruire attorno a Tony un'armatura. Era molto simile a quella di Natasha Stark, Iron Woman, ma dotata di una sua personalità estetica. L'armatura si mise in ginocchio.  
"Cap, sali. Così faremo prima."  
Steve era nervoso, ma intuì come doveva aggrapparsi all'armatura per essere traportato. "Grazie Tony."  
"Sempre un piacere." Nonostante il filtro dell'armatura, Steve capì dal tono di voce che era la verità.

Grazie a Tony in cinque minuti avevano sconfitto i 10 doombot che erano stati rilasciati da Doom (peccato che non ne avevano le prove e con l'immunità diplomatica di Doom...).  
"Hai fregato l'armatura di Natasha." Contastò Steve.  
"Cosa? No!" Tony era scandalizzato dall'accusa. "Io sono _Iron Man_ , mia sorella è _Iron Woman._ "  
"Completamente un'altra cosa." Fu il commento un po' sarcastico.  
Tony sbuffò. "Senti, chiariamo una cosa: questa è la _mia_ armatura. Certo il design è simile, per la cronaca ho progettato io le forme di tutti e due, ma le tecnologie sono agli antipodi."  
"Va bene, mi fido del tuo giudizio." Fece segno di resa. "Quindi, ricapitolando, si sono dimenticati di dirmi che anche tu sei un supereroe."  
"Questo perchè a parte Natasha e Jarvis nessuno lo sa."  
"Spiegati." Aggiungendo dopo l'occhiataccia di Tony, "Per favore."  
"Storia breve: mi hanno rapito, mi sono liberato con l'aiuto di una persona e mia sorella, e abbiamo creato Iron Man. Per anni ci siamo scambiati dentro l'armatura. Poi mi sono ritirato e Natasha è diventata Iron Woman."  
"E tu?" "Avevo sotterrato la mia vecchia armatura. Finchè non sei arrivato tu." Gli sorrise. "Rilassati, è una cosa positiva."  
Steve non sapeva cosa commentare, così si limitò a congratularsi con l'uomo. "Sei stato magnifico qui fuori oggi."  
"Grazie. Ho solo aspettato per 4 anni questo momento."  
"Allora hai fatto proprio bene a venire qui." Squadrò Steve da capo a piedi. L'uomo arrossì sotto quello scrutinio. "Si, decisamente si."

"Sta sera usciamo." Aveva proclamato Tony non appena era rientrato nell’appartamento che condividevano. Steve era stato occupato con la sicurezza di un incontro della FAO, e Tony ne aveva approfittato per lavorare assieme a Reed su un progetto di trasporto, qualcosa chiamato Quinjet.  
"Va bene. Hai qualcosa in mente di preciso?" Steve stava leggendo il nuovo libro di Martin sui Targaryen, ma la prospettiva di passare la serata con Tony era più interessante.  
"Pensavo Giapponese e poi magari andiamo a ballare da qualche parte." Gli disse mentre si toglieva la giacca.  
"Vada per il Giapponese. Non possiamo cambiare il ballo per il cinema? Ho visto che esce un film-"  
"Alt." Lo bloccò Tony. "No, niente film. Voglio uscire a ballare."  
"Ma io non so ballare." Protestò Steve.  
"Non sai ballare?" Tony sembrava shockato dalla cosa.  
"No, no, decisamente no." Anche prima del ghiaccio aveva sempre detestato accompagnare gli amici a ballare, era come se loro facessero parte di un club segreto in cui c’era scritto _Steve Rogers divieto di accesso_ "Perché tuo cognato balla?" Non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere Steve.  
"Certo! Com’è finito nel nostro secolo, io e Jan l’abbiamo costretto a imparare il minimo necessario per portare qualcuno durante un gala. E poi…" ridacchiò, "diciamo che a Nat piace ballare e ha saputo essere molto persuasiva." Fece l’occhiolino.  
"Non mi è mai sembrato necessario imparare." Si difese. "Non sono molto portato. Bucky e i Commandos avevano provato a insegnarmi, ma con scarsi risultati."  
"Sei la persona più coordinata che io conosca, com’è possibile?"  
"Evidentemente la super agilità non comprende il ballo." Gli fece notare Steve.  
Tony scosse il capo. "Scusa non valida. Sai cosa penso?" Gli si avvicinò, fino ad appoggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi. "Ti manca la motivazione."  
"Questo non credo. Peggy are molto dispiaciuta del fatto che non ballassi." Steve era un’idiota. Proprio una grande mossa parlare di una ex con la persona con cui volevi succedesse qualcosa. "Peggy era-"  
"So chi era Peggy." Gli appoggiò le dita sulla bocca. "So che ruolo ha avuto nella tua vita. Ma vedi Steve," fece scivolare la mano lentamente lungo il petto di Steve. "Il ballo è cambiato un po’ negli ultimi decenni. Friday." Si rivolse alla sua assistente virtuale.  
"Si, Tony?" Fuoriuscì dall’orologio dell’uomo.  
"Caricami una qualche musica per insegnare a Cap qualche mossa." Una musica ritmata ma allo stesso tempo piuttosto melodica era partita dalle casse dell’impianto televisivo.  
"Un giorno riparleremo del fatto che hai dato accesso alla tua AI a casa mia." Ma Tony aveva iniziato a muoversi a ritmo della musica e non lo stava a sentire.  
"Guarda, iniziamo in maniera semplice. Basta muovere il peso da un lato all’altro. Da una gamba all’altra ma non solo, muovere tutto il corpo." Be’, Steve cosa aveva da perdere se non la propria dignità? "Spalle incluse!" Lo riprese bonariamente Tony. "Senti il ritmo. È come quando conti il tempo tra un colpo e l’altro di una semi automatica. Si, si. Ecco, così, bravo."  
Steve si sentiva incredibilmente in imbarazzo, un pesce fuor d’acqua. "Non credo che funzioni molto."  
"No, no, non è vero!" Gli prese le mani nelle sue. "Lascia che guidi io le tue braccia. Stai muovendo il corpo nella giusta maniera." Tony si avvicinò al proprio corpo. "Guarda, stiamo ballando assieme."  
"Stai facendo tutto tu."  
"Ti dispiace?" La musica era cambiata in qualcosa di più languido, e Tony aveva messo le mani di Steve sulle proprie spalle. Le mani dell’uomo erano scese nuovamente sui suoi fianchi.  
"No. No, assolutamente no."  
Fu ricompensato con un sorriso. "Risposta esatta."

La vita nella nuova dimensione era decisamente più rilassata. Tra gli Avengers, le industrie Stark, le associazioni di beneficenza, i giornalisti, gli eventi e quant'altro Tony raramente aveva un momento totalmente per sè. Mentre in questa dimensione, l'unico suo lavoro era aiutare Steve a trovare altri supereroi, e nel mentre contrastare la Cabala e gli altri supercriminali. Al momento stava lavorando a equipaggiamenti per il loro primo nucleo di eroi. "Guarda." Tony aveva nelle mani un piccolo drone sferico che si era illuminato. "Con una decina di questi potrai migliorare i tuoi allenamenti dell’ottantasette percento." Da quando Steve si era fatto così vicino?  
"Dici che dovrei allenarmi di più?" Il corpo di Steve era contro il suo.  
"No, ma perché non farlo più efficientemente se è possibile?" Dio, quanto era caldo, una piccola stufa portatile.  
Per interminabili secondi se ne stettero in silenzio, a respirare la stessa aria. "Tony?"  
"Si, Steve?"  
"Guarda che puoi toccare."  
"Che cosa?"  
"Me." Gli sussurrò nell’orecchio. Le gambe di Tony si fecero di gelatina.  
"Offerta pericolosa, Capitano." Appoggiò le mani aperte sul petto di Steve. "E se io accettassi?"  
"Tony." Fu il suo turno di Steve di appoggiare le mani ai lati di Tony e stringerlo a sé. "È quello che spero."  
Tony non poteva non fare nulla. Prima un piccolo bacio, un assaggio veloce di quelle labbra sottili ma tanto desiderate. Poi un secondo bacio, un po’ più lungo, per capire come gestire i loro corpi. Poi Tony prese la testa di Steve tra le mani, piegò il volto per un angolo migliore, e Tony smise di contare.

* * *

Dopo tre volte che finivano a letto assieme, Tony era piuttosto certo che avessero raggiunto quel grado di confidenza che gli permetteva di clonare il bancomat di Steve.  
Lui non si sarebbe fatto nessun problema a togliere qualcosina ai ricchi pur di non disturbare Steve, ma non era sicuro che la ramanzina che ne sarebbe seguita avrebbe valso la candela.  
Quell’appartamento era di un deprimente unico: si rifiutava di passarci passivamente un giorno di più. Urtava come poche cose il proprio senso estetico. Non che fosse brutto: esternamente era una bella palazzina ricavata da una vecchia fabbrica con ampie vetrate, la posizione era ottima a Brooklyn Heights e permetteva di godere di uno splendido panorama, era un bilocale con mattoni a vista e tutti gli impianti funzionanti. Solo... era di una tristezza infinita. Era chiaramente non-decorato. C’era il minimo indispensabile e anche di scadente qualità.  
Ora, era un crimine che un artista talentuoso come Steve non decorasse la propria casa, tuttavia aveva notato subito la mancanza dell’attrezzatura adatta per la passione di Steve.  
Pian piano avrebbe indagato sulla storia. Al momento si limitava a correre ai ripari.  
Per prima cosa comprando un po’ di biancheria. Si rifiutava di dormire nuovamente in quel cotone di infima qualità. Qualche cuscino e qualche tappeto. Giusto per non contemplare la tristezza cosmica.

* * *

Quando Steve entrò nel proprio appartamento ebbe un attimo di smarrimento. C’era qualcosa di diverso. Piccoli accessori sparsi: candele colorate, tovagliette appoggiate sui mobili, cuscini colorati sul divano, un tappeto pelosissimo tra il divano e la televisione. "Tony?"  
"Sono qui!" Sentì dalla camera da letto.  
Steve fece un profondo respiro. Ok, doveva ammettere che la zona sembrava molto più accogliente con questi piccoli tocchi.  
La porta era aperta e Tony era seduto contro la tastiera del letto, con degli enormi cuscini vinaccia che posizionati strategicamente mettevano in risalto sia il petto nudo che le sorprendentemente muscolose spalle, ma soprattutto gli addominali. Le lenzuola beige erano giusto adagiate quel tanto che bastava per evidenziare che sotto non c’era nulla.  
"Vedo che hai fatto acquisti."  
"Ti piace?"  
"Molto." E sapevano tutti e due non si riferiva alle cose comprate. "Voglio sapere come te le sei procurate?" Steve si tolse il maglione e le scarpe.  
"Dovresti stare più attento con il tuo bancomat." Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Tony su ogni centimetro di pelle che scopriva. "Comunque dovremo di sicuro ancora cambiare questo orribile materasso. E cambiare qualcosa in bagno."  
"Sul serio?"  
"So essere molto convincente." Non che servisse molto. Steve trovava Tony incredibilmente seducente anche quando usciva tutto sudaticcio dall’armatura. Ma, doveva ammettere che l’effetto di quel momento era spettacolare. Strattonò il lenzuolo, scoprendo il corpo dell’altro.  
"Discutiamone. Dopo."

* * *

"Ehi."  
"Ehi." Steve era sudato, ma estremamente confortevole come cuscino. Il battito del suo cuore un ritmo rilassante contro l’orecchio di Tony.  
"Credi che dopo le ultime settimane che abbiamo passato assieme ci conosciamo abbastanza per rispondere alla mia domanda?" Steve aveva preso a massaggiargli le spalle e la schiena.  
"Quale domanda?"  
"Ti consideri più un meccanico o un designer?"  
Be’ non l’argomento più leggero dopo una piacevole serata intima con condivisione di orgasmo. "Io... sono un inventore."  
"Sul serio?"  
"Sì. Invento per costruire il futuro. Mi hanno dato del futurista, e non mi dispiace come titolo."  
Steve iniziò a ridere. "L’uomo del futuro con quello del passato! Che duo che siamo."  
"Non essere stupido." Lo baciò. "Non sei l’uomo del passato. L’uomo del passato non lotterebbe come te ogni giorno per rendere questo mondo un posto migliore." Una lacrima scivolò sulle guance di Steve. "Chi pensa il contrario è un idiota che non ha capito niente di te."  
Fu stretto in un abbraccio che lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato. "Tony."  
"Senti, lo so che forse è prematuro, ma... quello che c’è tra noi due è speciale. È vero, avevo-ho, una cotta per mio cognato. Ma con te è diverso." Gli prese il volto tra le mani. "Non ti avrei mai lasciato a Natasha. Avrei lottato con tutte le mie forze per averti." Ed era vero. Era terrificatamene vero.  
Steve ribaltò le loro posizioni. "Solo tu. Nel mio cuore ci sei solo tu." Fece scivolare il proprio corpo contro quello di Tony, la frizione deliziosa.

"Voglio solo che tu sia sicuro dei tuoi sentimenti."  
"Lo sono." Tony si rese conto che voleva passare la vita a stringerlo a sé. Gli passò una mano tra i biondissimi capelli, mentre l'altra gli prese una mano nelle sue. "Perché hai smesso di disegnare?" Voleva chiederglielo già da un po'.  
"Tuo cognato dipinge ancora, non è vero? Ho notato i quadri firmati SGR quando ero vostro ospite."  
"Sì, ogni tanto." Steve si distese su un fianco accanto a lui. "Non ho mai trovato nulla che mi ispirasse." "Neanche il sottoscritto?" Chiese giocosamente. Ridacchiò. "Forse." Lo baciò. "Perchè non provi a convincermi?"

* * *

Tra i vari nomi che erano stati proposti per nominare gli Avengers di questa dimensione, Ultimates era il suo favorito. Se non ricordava male anche nell'universo 1610 la squadra era stata nominata così.  
Una squadra piccola la loro, e senza dubbio con l'assenza di pezzi storici (Hank, Jan...) o pesanti in termini di capacità d'attacco (Thor e Hulk, ma era felice per Bruce, se c'era qualcuno che meritasse un po' di pace, quello era lui) si faceva sentire, ma stavano mettendo con efficacia i bastoni tra le ruote della Cabale e questo era l'importante.  
Sentì il telefono vibrare. Reed Richards. Uhuh, c'era il potenziale per una catastrofe in avvicinamento. "Stark." Sentì non appena accettò la chiamata. "Richards, a cosa devo il piacere."  
L'uomo come al solito non si perse in galanterie. "Dai miei calcolo e stando ai miei scanner, tra due ore si aprirà nuovamente il portale per la tua dimensione."  
"Cosa, ne sei sicuro?" Anche se sapeva con chi stesse parlando. Reed l'aveva chiamato proprio perchè lo era.  
"Stando alle mie analisi, il prossimo allineamento tra le nostre due realtà sarà tra 8 anni. Se vuoi tornare a casa devi farlo ora." Perchè non avevano ancora una tecnologia adeguata ad accorciare le distanze e stabilizzare il passaggio tra le due dimensioni.  
"Mandami... mandami per favore l'ora esatta in cui venire da te." La macchina interdimensionale si trovava al Baxter Building.  
"Va bene." E Reed chiuse la telefonata.

Il tragitto tra l'appartamento di Steve, gli uffici dello SHIEL e il Baxter Building era stato terribile, interminabile ma allo stesso tempo cortissimo. Tony si era sistemato tra le braccia di Steve e si era separato dal suo uomo solo per entrare nel palazzo dei Fantastici 4. Non avevano scambiato una parola, ma le parole non sarebbero servite a nulla. Cosa potevano dirsi? Erano entrati in quella relazione già sapendo fin dal principio che c'era una data di scadenza. Solo non così presto maledizione. Erano entrati mano nella mano nel laboratorio dei Richards, accolti calorosamente da Susan e distrattamente da Reed. Ma tanto già sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo da lì a breve.  
Mentre era perso nelle proprie riflessioni, Steve si era stretto a lui, sussurrandogli "Ti prego, non andare." Lo supplicò.  
"Non posso rimanere qui. Come puoi chiedermelo?" Aveva il cuore che si stava letteralmente spezzando in due. Non capiva Steve che così rendeva le cose solo più difficili?  
Ma Steve non voleva lasciarlo andare. "Io ho tentato di essere una brava persona per tutta la mia vita. Ho rischiato la mia vita per proteggere gli altri e questo pianeta. Ma per una volta in vita mia voglio essere egoista. Ti prego, non andare. Questa dimensione ha bisogno di te. Ha bisogno di Tony Stark e di Iron Man. _Io_ ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno dei tuoi sorrisi, dei tuoi baci, della tua paranoia con la nostra pattumiera." Lo baciò. "Lo so cosa pensi, che idea hai di me e del nostro rapporto." Un altro bacio. "Io ti amo Tony, non perché sono solo e depresso o qualche altro moderno psicodramma. Tu mi piaci. Io ti piaccio: non dovrebbe essere semplice?"  
"Sì. Sì, lo sarebbe se venissimo dalla stessa dimensione. Ma non è così Steve. La mia famiglia è di là. La mia vita è di là. La mia carriera. I miei amici. _Natasha_ è di là."  
"Ma qui ci siamo io e Iron Man."  
Quella era una carognata. Perché Steve gli aveva appena offerto le due cose che più bramava al mondo. "Questo è giocare sporco."  
"Lo so. Mi dispiace, ma non ho altra scelta." Ma sapevano ambedue che non era così. "Se tu vai... il tunnel interdimensionale potrebbe crollare. Non voglio rischiare di non vederti mai più."  
Tony dovette raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio per dire "Non posso. Lo so che ci ripenserò ogni giorno della mia fottutissima vita, ma non posso Steve. Mi dispiace."  
Ritornarono in silenzio nell’altra stanza, ritrovando Reed e Susan ai loro posti, la macchina interdimensionale pronta a riportarlo indietro.  
Si stava pentendo di non aver voluto nessun altro per il suo rientro. Aveva salutato tutti quella mattina, sinceramente dispiaciuto di dire loro addio. Strano, perché li avrebbe rivisti in pochi minuti. Comunque forse avrebbe dovuto far venire anche qualcun altro. Magari Natasha che era diventata una buona amica di Steve o Clint che sapeva come sdrammatizzare qualsiasi situazione. Invece a parte i coniugi Richards erano soli.  
Chi si sarebbe preso cura di Steve? Del suo coraggioso, caparbio, testardo e adorabile Steve?  
Sospirò. Qualcuno che non era Tony, ecco chi si sarebbe preso cura di lui.  
"Tony, procediamo?" Chiese gentilmente Reed. Vide che Susan si era avvicinata a Cap e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla.  
Tony annuì. Sentiva di non avere abbastanza forza per parlare.  
Reed azionò la macchina e uno squarcio luminoso si aprì nella realtà. Tony si avvicinò fino a sentire sulla pelle l’energia sprigionata.  
Doveva andare, lo sapeva, eppure…  
Si voltò un’ultima volta verso Steve. Per quanto fosse bellissimo, la sua faccia quando piangeva era orribile. "Ti amo Cap 2. Ti amo sul serio."  
"Anch’io Tony."  
Si fece forza, si spinse in avanti, e un altro mondo lo accolse.

Era a casa. C’era quell’odore, quella pesantezza nell’aria che solo la Masion aveva.  
"Tony!" Natasha gli era piombata tra le braccia. "Cominciavo a temere che non saremmo più riusciti a farti tornare."  
Più di tre mesi. Non avevano mai trascorso così tanto tempo separati e senza possibilità di sentirsi. Dopo Natasha, si ritrovò abbracciato da Jan, Rhodey e Jarvis, tutti e tre che lo ripresero bonariamente. Steve e Thor erano rimasti in disparte, ma anche loro si unirono all’abbraccio collettivo.  
Dio, quanto gli erano mancati.  
"È andato tutto bene." Bloccò le mani della sorella che lo stavano palpando per controllarlo. "Nat, sto bene, è tutto a posto." La rassicurò.  
"Tua sorella era molto preoccupata." Gli ricordò Cap 1 (perché _Steve_ era diventato un altro, ed era vero, erano simili, ma non poi così molto).  
"Be’, ma ora sono qui. Tornato a casa sano e salvo."  
"Vero, vero." Lo prese per il braccio la gemella. "Questa è una di quelle occasioni in cui dobbiamo festeggiare!" Si voltò verso il dio asgardiano. "Thor, tira fuori il vino delle grandi occasioni. Steve chiama a radunata gli altri. Oggi facciamo festa."  
Era tornato dalla sua splendida Nat. "Non posso dire la mia?"  
"Niente da fare mister!"  
"Be’, datemi cinque minuti che chiudo e vi raggiungo." Sentì la voce di Hank.  
Preso dal trambusto, Tony non si era accorto che il portale era ancora aperto. "Aspetta. Hank, aspetta un attimo."  
"Tony?" Nat gli chiese perplessa.  
"Perché il portale è ancora aperto?"  
"Perché nessuna delle due parti l’ha ancora chiuso." Gli rispose lo scienziato, come se fosse ovvio.  
Cristo. Il portale era aperto perché dall’altra parte non l’avevano chiuso.  
Come se qualcuno non se la fosse sentito di chiuderlo per primo.  
_Steve._  
"Nat, mi dispiace, non posso fermarmi alla tua festa. Devo tornare indietro."  
"Cosa?" La sorella lo guardò non capendo.  
"Non abbiamo ancora sconfitto la Cabala del tutto" che poi la sorella sapeva solo vagamente cosa fosse "e continuano ad essere carenti di supereroi, non hai idea. E poi-" Come poteva farle capire. " _Steve_."  
Vide la comprensione negli occhi della gemella. "Chi è quella che non sa resistere a quelli occhioni blu?"  
"A mia difesa al contrario tuo non gliele do tutte vinte. Spesso, ma non tutte."  
La donna gli accarezzò il volto. "Mi mancherai tantissimo."  
"Anche tu. E farò di tutto per trovare come stabilizzare il portale e rivederci."  
" _Faremo_ di tutto." Lo abbracciò nuovamente. "Siamo i gemelli Stark, quando lavoriamo assieme nulla ci è impossibile."  
Si staccò lentamente da lei. Si voltò verso i suoi amici. Abbracciò nuovamente Jarvis ( _"Sono contento che tu sia felice. Non ho mai voluto altro dalla vita, Tony."_ ) e Rhodney ( _"Mi mancherai. La mia vita sarà incredibilmente noiosa senza di te."_ ).  
Vide che Pepper e Steve si erano stretti attorno a Natasha, a farle forza.  
Si girò verso il portale e incominciò a camminare in quella direzione, senza voltarsi o fermarsi.

* * *

Steve era rimasto immobile davanti alla spaccatura interdimensionale. Sapeva che doveva muoversi, non poteva rimanere lì imbambolato nel Palazzo dei Fantastici Quattro.  
Tuttavia chiuderlo significava accettare che Tony se ne fosse andato, che avesse scelto di tornare a casa. Perché la casa di Tony era l’universo 9034 e Steve non lo poteva raggiungere.  
Senza contare che poi lo capiva benissimo. Aveva passato i primi anni nel nuovo secolo desiderando con tutto se stesso di tornare nel proprio tempo, con le persone a cui voleva bene e che amava.  
Ma Steve era piuttosto sicuro che se si fosse risvegliato con Tony al proprio fianco si sarebbe adattato, e accettato il nuovo secolo come casa, con molta più facilità.  
Susan aveva allontanato Reed dalla macchina, con la scusa di farsi mostrare qualcosa dall’altro lato del laboratorio, lasciandogli quindi il tempo per ricomporsi e sì, elaborare la perdita.  
Steve era talmente perso nei propri pensieri che non si era neppure accorto della mano che era comparsa nella frattura. Solo quando era comparso il volto dell’uomo che Steve aveva registrato che stava accadendo qualcosa.  
"Ehi." Tony era lì, davanti a lui. Ma non era possibile, perché si erano detti addio, Tony era tornato nella sua dimensione, era tornato da sua sorella, dagli Avengers. Steve doveva avere un’allucinazione. "Steve?" La voce di Tony era insicura. "Ok, ok, dimmi che non ho appena commesso il più grande errore della mia vita." Lo vide voltarsi, come per tornare indietro da dove era venuto.  
Allucinazione o meno, Steve non poteva assolutamente lasciarglielo fare.  
Con tutta la velocità che possedeva si precipitò su Tony. Neanche il siero del super soldato evitò che finissero a terra. Tony, che era sbilanciato, gli cadde tra le braccia e Steve lo avvolse e lo strinse a sé e non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo mai più andare via.  
"Sei qui. Sei veramente qui." Fu il suo unico pensiero.  
"Si." Tony lo stava tempestando di baci. "Sono qui. E non ho nessuna intenzione di andarmene."  
"Ma Tony, la tua famiglia-"  
L’uomo lo baciò sulla bocca con la tutta la passione e l’amore che solo il suo Tony sapeva trasmettergli.  
"Tu sei qui." Steve si sentì tremare per la felicità. "Questo significa che _questo_ è il mio posto."  
Quello era il suo posto, tra le braccia di Steve.  
Tony si staccò solo di qualche centimetro dal suo corpo e aggiunse in direzione di Mister Fantastic "Reed, per favore, chiudi la frattura. Sono tornato a casa."

* * *

_Epilogo_

"Mamma, mamma sbrigati!" Una bambina di circa dieci anni era seduta a terra davanti al grande schermo all’interno della Mansion. "Perché ci mette tanto a chiudere quella telefonata?"  
Al suo fianco, seduto in una comoda poltrona stava Jarvis, il fedele maggiordomo della famiglia Stark. "La veda in questo modo signorina Nina, più tempo per noi."  
"Si, ma lo sa che il collegamento funziona solo ogni-" Lo schermo si azionò, facendo comparire il volto di Tony Stark. "Zio Tony!!!"  
"Come sta la mia nipotina preferita?!" La salutò entusiasta.  
"Bene zio! Ho tante cose da raccontarti." Una testolina pelosa marrone si era fatta strada tra le braccia dell’uomo. "Dodgers!"  
"A cuccia tu!" Cercò di metterlo a posto Tony.  
"Ubbediente come qualcuno che conosco." Commentò affettuosamente Jarvis.  
"Ehi!" Protestarono in coro i due Stark.  
"Ha ragione!" Si udì in lontananza la voce di Steve da dietro le spalle di Tony.  
"Calunnie."  
"Ma con un fondo di verità." Natasha si era unita alla figlia sedendosi a terra. Ma la sua attenzione era tutta per l’uomo. "Ciao gemello, è bello rivederti."  
"Ciao stella, mi sei mancata."


End file.
